I Believe in You
by Aipom4
Summary: What if both Katara and her mother were taken by the Fire Nation? How differnt would things be? Zutara


**I own nothing. Please review! Credit to Avatar wiki for the description of the animals.**

A young boy raised his head out from a snow fort. A snowball hit his face. A young girl started to giggled.

"Got you Sokka!" The little girl cried.

"Well, I'm about to get you!" Sokka bent to the ground to form a snowball.

Sokka now had a huge snowball as big as his body. He prepared to throw it as he looked up. Black snow rained down on the village. He dropped the snowball at his feet. The siblings as well as the other villagers starting up as well.

"I'm going to find Mum." Katara told Sokka as she ran past her brother.

Sokka ran the other direction.

* * *

Fire Nation ships closing in on the village. Sokka and a few other adult warriors armed with clubs who ran towards the ship and they knew what it meant. A Fire Nation raid.

The soldiers yell a battle cry and the Water Tribe warriors were readying themselves. At the bottom of the ship the soldiers jump off their ships into the snow and stand up with their palms on fire. Hakoda and some other warriors yell a battle cry as well and charge. Sokka looked on behind the safety of another snow fort.

* * *

"Mum!"

Katara's mother is almost on her knees on the ground in front of a Fire Nation soldier. The soldier turns back and looks at Katara.

Katara eyes almost tear up.

"Just let her go and," Katara's mom, Kya asked "I'll give you the information you want."

Fire Nation soldier looked at Katara "You heard your Mother, get out of here!"

"Mum, I'm scared." Katara said frightened.

"Go find your Dad, sweetie. I'll handle this." Kya said assuredly.

Katara closed the curtain, but she didn't leave. She listened carefully to what they were saying.

* * *

"Now, tell me. Who is it? Who's the water bender?" Yon Rha, The Fire Nation soldier demanded.

"There are no water benders here." Kya frowned. "The Fire Nation took them all away a long time ago."

"You're lying. Be source says there's one water bender left in The Southern Water Tribe." He told her "We're not leaving until we find the water bender."

"If I tell you, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?" Kya said as she lowered her head.

Yon Rha nodded.

"It's me." Kya looked up. "Take me as your prisoner."

"Liar." Yon Rha shouted.

"I am the last Water Bender." Kya said.

"Then bend the snow for me!" He told her.

Katara knew she had to save her mother.

"I'm the last Water bender!" she yelled in her big girl voice.

Kya gasped. "Katara no!"

"You, a little girl!" Yon Rha laughed.

Katara gave a determined look and bend the snow. She was tired after the attempt though. But she did prove she was the Water bender.

"Please take me instead!" Kya said.

"She's the last one!" Yon Rha said. "That's who we need not you."

"Take me with you,"

"What importance are you are to Fire Lord Azulon?" Yon Rha asked.

"I can be his, concubine." Kya said.

Katara knew what that meant from the talks the women had in the tents, when they thought she was asleep.

"Mum, no."

"Shut up little girl!" He yelled. "Alright, you may come."

He carried them both back to the ship.

* * *

Still in in the snow fort.

"Wait, warriors, don't run!" Sokka told himself.

"I need my boomerang and Katara's water skin!" Sokka went to their tent but and pick up his boomerang and Katara's water skin that was a bit too big for her.

"Where's mom and Katara?" Sokka the found the footprints and decided to follow them. Since the fighting was going on no one noticed Sokka leave. He suddenly spotted both his mother and sister with their hands behind their backs and a hand on their mouths, being taken onto the ship. He was about to alert his father when he saw that his dad was trying to protect his village. Sokka decided that if he was going to be a great warrior like his dad he would have to be brave. He would recuse his mom. He also would have to not tell his father or the other men. They were busy, protecting the women and children of their tribe, plus Sokka was the oldest of the children he had the set an example for them, how to be brave.

So Sokka snuck in after them, it was a good thing he was small, they never noticed him behind the large, gray and white animal which had four muscular legs that end in hooves. Its head was crowned with a pair of horns that emerge sideways from the forehead and then curve backward. The creature's body ended in a small, furry tail. Its shaggy fur was gray on its back while white in a patch around its eyes, on its neck, and on its underbelly. It was a buffalo yak. Two adults and one baby. They were the only ones they had on the South Pole.

"Lady Ursa will love these." One of the soldiers said.

"I hope she will like these Turtle Seal's." A female soldier said.

The turtle seal is green with a hard shell around its midsection, providing some protection from their natural enemy, the polar leopard, and four flippers that allow it to swim well in cold water. The creature has a long, sleek neck and its face is characterized by small black eyes, ears, and whiskers. Like the turtle duck, whose legs make it appear like a turtle, the turtle seal's flippers are its prominent form of transportation.

They that three and one egg with them.

* * *

As he was on the ship, Sokka realised he was placed in a different area from his mother and sister, because they weren't with him. All he could do was sleep until he could think of a plan.

**So what do you think?**


End file.
